


What's a Boy Supposed to Do...?

by NovaCaelum



Category: Bandom, Slipknot, Stone Sour
Genre: Blood, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutting, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Jealousy, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Masturbation, Whipping, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ib8q8QWMPpA">Iowa</a>.</p><p>Wrote for <a href="http://namelessmaggot.deviantart.com">Mariah</a>! :D</p><p>Title from the song, "Touches You" by Michael 'MIKA' Penniman.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What's a Boy Supposed to Do...?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Iowa](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ib8q8QWMPpA).
> 
> Wrote for [Mariah](http://namelessmaggot.deviantart.com)! :D
> 
> Title from the song, "Touches You" by Michael 'MIKA' Penniman.

They had been friends for seven years, partners for four. Their secret went unnoticed; Corey was the jealous type, he tried hard to keep that under control though, happy with letting his boyfriend talk to their friends and meet new people. But whenever it seemed like Jim looked at someone a little differently or smiled too much, Corey broke, he only ever talked to Jim in private.

Jim did it on purpose, when he shook someone's hand, he'd hold on for longer; same thing with a hug, he knew exactly how to push Corey's buttons, he wanted the man to snap a little. He loved it when Corey would yell obscenities at him, he loved the shorter man pushing him down and abusing his flesh until he was begging for Corey. It seemed to turn the singer on too, he'd give in and the sex was amazing: heated, quick and loud.

Corey was close to snapping today, Jim knew it, he'd saw it hidden in Corey's eyes and he couldn't wait until they were alone. Finally, saying goodbye to everyone and giving out some final hugs, they shut up the door and Corey grabbed Jim by his wrist, "You little shit."

"What?" Jim asked, playing innocent as usual.

"Acting too friendly Jim, I don't like it."

"Oh, Corey you're the only one I love." He smiled brightly, acting like he normally would.

Corey glared, he knew that but it frustrated him because he was always scared of losing Jim to someone else, "You always look at them like that, smiling like they're me...I hate it!" He pushed Jim back, smirking sadistically when his boyfriend gasped as he hit the wall, "You're gonna have to pay for that Jim."

"I know." Jim whispered; Corey grabbed his boyfriends hand, he led him down to the basement then shoved him onto the bare-bed they had, Jim gasped out as his body hit the hard mattress. Corey stalked over to his table of goodies, he picked up a knife and two pairs of handcuffs; he walked back over to Jim and easily cuffed Jim's wrists to the metal-headboard, he picked up the knife and carefully cut Jim's shirt off, it could easily be replaced, he then got rid of his boyfriends pants and laid the knife on his stomach.

Corey rose again, he took his own shirt off and threw it aside, he couldn't have another one being ruined by blood; he grabbed a whip off the side then walked over to Jim, he moved the knife onto the mattress and easily flipped Jim over, the chains being long enough so he could, "I'm gonna make you scream, bitch," He grabbed Jim's hair and pulled his head back, the guitarist let a groan slip passed his lips.

The singer scoffed and let his boyfriend's hair go, he straddled the man's hips, letting his groin press to Jim's ass; he made two lashes across Jim's back, smirking again as Jim cried out and his back arched. He loved knowing he could do this to Jim, that this turned his boyfriend on; he made another three lashes, getting a louder response from Jim.

Jim settled a little when Corey moved again, he tensed up when the knife pressed to the back of his thigh, his cock was already straining against his boxers and he'd felt that Corey was hard before the man decided to move. He clenched his eyes and whimpered as the knife pierced his skin, a spark flew down to his cock and he cursed as his hips moved for friction.

Corey chuckled, he pushed Jim down against the bed, "You like that, slut?" His voice was filled with venom but he'd make up for it afterwards; he clambered onto Jim and pressed his erection to his boyfriends ass, "I bet you like things in here," He moved again and Jim just about held down a whimper; he stripped then walked over to the table again, picking up Jim's favorite dildo.

The guitarist waited, wondering what his boyfriend could be doing, he soon felt something very hard and very cold against his back; Corey was then cutting away his boxers and just throwing them aside, Jim shivered as he felt a very familiar toy tracing down his crack. He relaxed himself completely and got ready for the penetration, his eyes closing in bliss as the dildo slipped into his entrance, he knew Corey wouldn't be gentle for long so he relished in how good it felt.

"Was I right?" He pushed the toy all the way in then left it and picked the knife up again, he made a few small cuts on Jim's back, loving how blood easily rose to the surface, and the small whimpers his boyfriend let go, "You will always be mine. I'll kill you just to love you," He hissed, reciting lyrics he wrote just last year, he'd loved them from the moment they popped into his head.

Jim froze a little, he relaxed when Corey's hand gently stroked his side, he knew it was the man's way of saying he didn't mean something; he adored the verbal abuses and he wanted more. He moved again, clenching his fists and rubbing his erection to the mattress, moaning out from the friction.

Corey tutted, he clambered onto Jim, his front so he could easily see his boyfriends ass; he grabbed the dildo and slowly started thrusting it in and out of Jim, loving the moans that filled his ears, mixed with small whimpers, he knew it was from the damage he'd caused. The singer knew Jim would heal up just fine, "Oh, you like being fucked by fake things? I bet you'd do this to yourself," An idea popped into his head and he paused for a moment, he moved again and unfastened Jim's handcuffs, "Do it slut. I wanna watch you." He sat beside Jim's body.

Jim slid a hand down, he brought his knees up and managed to grab the dildo, he began thrusting it in and out the way Corey had; he looked to his boyfriend, moans seeping from his lips as the toy moved inside his body, he pushed it against his bundle of nerves and cried out, pre-cum easily oozing out of his cock, "Corey..." Jim whined, more moans leaving his lips as he was left to pleasure himself.

"Fuck, it's so hot..." Corey moved a little, one of his hands went to his erection and he slowly jerked himself off, his blue eyes focusing on Jim, loving how he could watch the toy leaving then re-entering Jim; adoring how the man begged and moaned, his back arching and small hisses leaving his mouth, "Shit baby...You're so gorgeous."

Jim's eyes closed again: pain and pleasure shooting through his veins, he thrusted the toy quicker, his other hand easily finding his length and jerking himself to the thrusts, louder moans leaving his lips as his climax bubbled away. Corey swore softly, moans leaving his own mouth as he stroked himself while watching Jim; his mind went a little fuzzy when he saw Jim twitching a little, the man groaned out and shuddered as his cum spilled over his hand.

Corey moved onto his knees as Jim slowly settled onto his chest again, his muscles still shivering from his climax; Corey stroked himself a little quicker, his pre-cum dripping over his fingers and onto Jim's sore body, causing the man to hiss softly, wiggling a little and moaning from the feeling of the toy still in his ass. The singer completely lost himself, he cried out and moaned loudly as his cum shot out his cock, over his hand and Jim's back.

Jim hissed again, he moved again and whimpered. Corey settled himself, his body lost in his high; he controlled his breathing then gently removed the dildo from Jim's ass, the man whining softly as his walls moved again, he soon settled once the toy was gone. Corey laid down and snuggled close to Jim, feeling completely worn out from his climax, he couldn't imagine how his boyfriend felt after all that; Jim shifted and put an arm around Corey, he pulled his boyfriend close and kissed his head, "I'll always love you, Corey, I'll always be yours." His voice was a whisper, but he meant every word.

"I'll always love you too, James. You'll own me forever," Corey smiled softly, he kissed the freckles on Jim's shoulder and gently rubbed the man's side, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. Spent," Jim smiled too, he gently kissed Corey's head, "I might have to rest up for a while."

"Yeah...As long as you don't hurt too much," Corey kissed Jim's cheek, "I dunno why you like this...Me hurting you."

"And you hate it?"

"I never said that."

"Then you're like me, but different. You like hurting and I like being hurt, you're still gentle though Corey, it's not like you've ever really hurt me, 'cept that time you burnt me."

"That was an accident! I told you." Corey pouted, glad that Jim seemed okay.

"You shouldn't have been smoking while riding me," Jim rolled his eyes playfully, "I just meant you know how to moderate things, you can get pleasure from doing this to me and so can I, but we both know how far we can take things."

"Mh, I think I might have to get you to fuck yourself with a dildo again. Get a mirror so you can see yourself...So gorgeous..." Corey sighed happily.

"You would like that, not doing any work."

"Do you want a vibrator next time?"

"Next time...Why, do you want me to 'accidentally' touch someone's ass."

Corey pouted again, "You can touch mine...If it's someone elses then I can't be held responsible for my actions, meaning I'd maim them then fuck you 'til you can't walk."

"Oh, that's not responsibility?! You just said exactly-"

"Eh, shush," Corey gave Jim a small kiss, "I might just ride you until you're ready to cum then leave you tied up."

"That's evil."

"You know me so well Jim!"

"You can get me a vibrator. Or, you could just put your dick in me, I'd do all the work, I swear."

"Well, I'm sick of being on top. Why don't you fuck me?"

"How about," Jim propped himself up on his forearm, "We go upstairs, have a nice shower and after, take a nap. Then when we wake, I'll make love to you."

"Sounds great, baby," Corey grinned, "I love you James."

"I love you too Corey," Jim smiled, he sat up and sighed, "Ruined my clothes."

"I'll replace them." Corey sat up too, he slipped off the bed then helped Jim up; their hands joined and they began the trek upstairs, not bothering to clean up yet. They got to the ground floor then went up to the bathroom, Jim gladly started up a shower and held Corey close while they waited for the water to heat up.

An hour passed and the couple finally stepped out of the shower, they dried then strolled into their bedroom, they slipped into clean boxers then got into bed and cuddled up together, Corey gently rubbing Jim's back, "I'm okay, y'know."

"I know, we gotta put some cream on in the morning."

"Stop fussing, it's only a few small cuts, you've done more than this before."

"Yeah, we're not getting any younger, I just wanna make sure you're okay."

Jim scoffed, "We're not old yet! Stop worrying, I'm fine." He laid a soft kiss on Corey's head.

"Okay..." Corey muttered, he snuggled close to Jim and closed his eyes; Jim let his own eyes close, happily cuddling close to Corey. He couldn't wait for another day like this and he was ready to relax tomorrow.


End file.
